


The Real Reason Why Light Kills People

by Meicdon13



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Kira only kills criminals to turn the world into a beautiful utopia. But what if that's only what Light <i>wants</i> them to believe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Why Light Kills People

We all know the story of Yagami Light. His beginnings as a normal teenager and then the labyrinth of darkness and death he surrounded himself with after picking up a shinigami’s Death Note. We all know his innocence and how it was twisted and corrupted into the being we call Kira.

_But._

Do we really know Yagami Light?

\-----

Yagami Light had always prided himself in being one of the best-looking boys in his class. All the girls had a crush on him and all the boys were usually in some state of jealousy; either because of his looks or because of his brains. Either way, Light was one of the most popular students.

One day, Light picked up a notebook. It was black and had ‘Death Note’ written on the cover. He brings it home, reads the instructions, and tests it. He kills someone but it’s alright (in his opinion) because the person was holding a class of small children and their teachers as hostages. The next person he kills is the leader of a gang who tries to rape a girl.

The next time we see Light, he meets Ryuk for the first time. The shinigami sees the number of people Light has killed and comments on it. Light defends himself by saying that all those people were criminals and that the world was better off without them.

What they didn’t reveal was that some of the names in the list were not names of criminals. Some of the names on the list were names of students at Light’s school that rivaled his looks. Light wanted to be the best in everything. He was supposed to be the only bishie in school, dammit! No one was going to stand in his way!

To cover the murders, he decided to kill all the criminals in the world as well. The criminals were only a cover-up for his real targets; all bishie men alive. Yagami Light would be the only bishounen left in the entire world and he would be considered God.

The only drawback to his plan was the fact that he had to keep killing criminals to cover his tracks. It was quite boring to go through his father’s files to look for appropriate victims. If he was lucky, one of the criminals would be bishie and he could kill two birds with one stone.

Slowly but surely, Yagami Light steadily decreased the population of bishounen in Japan. Sadly, he couldn’t kill well-known bishounen such as actors since the wrath of thousands of fangirls was something he never wished to encounter. Fangirls were notoriously diligent when it came to researching and speculating about their idols and he didn’t want those skills put to the test against him.

When the Kira investigation began, Light was quite secure that he was never going to get caught. Sure there was a slight panic with Ray Penbar’s woman but that was quickly resolved. But there was one problem. And that problem’s name was L.

When Light finally met L, he knew that he had met his match. Though not a bishounen by normal standards, there was something about L—or Ryuuzaki as he liked to be called (aside from Ryuuga Hideki and then Light remembered that he needed to kill Ryuuga Hideki the actor in a few month’s time)—that made the average fangirl squee in delight. Maybe it was because Ryuuzaki was…cute? Unique? Light was bishie in the typical sense. Ryuuzaki’s bishie-ness defied rationalization. No matter. Light simply needed to get rid of Ryuuzaki.

Easier said than done. It was extremely difficult to kill Ryuuzaki without making it obvious that he was Kira. And even more annoying was the fact that he had to keep on killing criminals instead of spending his time searching for pictures of bishies on the Internet so that he could kill them with Misa’s help.

After a few more months, Light got tired of looking through police databases looking at ugly mug shots of criminals. He was lucky if he came across a slightly-good-looking one out of a hundred pictures. So he made a plan to lose his memories of the Death Note. He could rest for a while and recuperate.

When he got his memories back, he immediately saw that Namikawa and Shingo were bishounen. Actually, they were biseinen. But still. A good-looking male was a good-looking male. So he killed them. And to make it seem less suspicious, he killed all eight of the Yotsuba chairmen.

Then, after much planning, he finally saw his chance to kill Ryuuzaki. And he took it. The greatest threat to his bishie-ness had been eliminated.

Afterwards, Light killed Aiber because some people liked the rugged blond American look. He killed Wedy too to lessen suspicion.

As of now, Light is debating whether to kill Near and Mikami. Mello’s face is now scarred so no problem. But even though Mikami poses a great threat to him, he still had his uses. Maybe Light would keep him around. For now.


End file.
